


The Dojo Stocked With Cake

by WhyArentIBlessd



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Accepted, F/M, Friends help friends, Other, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: "It's Hosts versus us, Morinozuka;" Takao growled, "dojo aside, which makes him fair game." Pulling out of Mori's grip, Takao snapped, "You" –He pointed to Mori and Haruhi,- "us," –He and a boy grouped together,- "school dojo, six weeks. Winner takes club funding." And then Takao and his cronies were gone. Haruhi locked eyes with Mori again. "What just happened?"





	1. Starting Today, Haruhi Does Kendo?

Haruhi was always rather prone to letting Honey tug her around, especially considering how insistent he could be. As her senpai and the sweetest of the bunch (literally), she didn't mind letting him tug her along as long as they didn't inconvenience anyone or hurt her back. She quite enjoyed it, actually, compared to letting Tamaki swing her about or letting the twins rope her into some argument between them.

And with Honey-senpai came-

"I see Mori-senpai over there," Haruhi huffed softly, hurrying along behind the energetic blond boy who had hold of her hand. "Do you see him?"

"Yes! Good job Haru-chan!" Honey beamed, turning to give her that dazzling little smile before he turned his attention ahead to his cousin. "Takashi!" Honey could see his towering cousin ahead of him and he sped up, dragging Haruhi with him and leading the Hosts with her as bait. "Ne! Takashi, can Haru-chan and I- Takashi?"

"Come on, Morinozuka," Sneered the teen standing eye-to-eye with the silent Host. "Or are you scared you'll lose?" His taunt carried well, making anyone who heard him freeze- had he just insulted Mori-senpai? Haruhi heard Honey gasp and tensed herself: Mori was kind, Mori was gentle, Mori was selfless- how dare he? Haruhi felt the twins beside her, Tamaki and Kyoya on their heels as the news of the altercation had already spread far and wide, and she bit her cheek firmly. She shouldn't get in over her head. Last time she had, she received a swift blow and an icy dunk in the ocean as her reward. It would be fine; Mori could- "Well?" The nameless teen gave the tallest Host a little shove. "Do it, you-"

"Leave Mori-senpai alone!" Haruhi blurted, unable to contain it as her senior regained his balance. In an instant, she was beside Honey's cousin and the centre of attention. Tamaki called her name frantically and the boys flanking Mori's antagonist mocked him crudely as their leader stepped toward her. The twins were there, not much help against the stockier, sturdier looking athletes, but she appreciated some force behind her.

"Or what, 'Haruhi'?" Scoffed the teen, leering at her. "Are you gonna bankrupt me to death?" He and his friends laughed, turning Haruhi's determination to iron, and Mori looked down at her in well-masked surprise.

"Don't worry," Haruhi murmured, catching sight of his expression. "all bullies are the same, no matter what their tax bracket is."

"Fine!" The teen grabbed Haruhi's arm before Mori could reply and squeezed hard: "You can be-" Suddenly, Mori intervened and did the same to the boy's arm. Haruhi's captor let go with a gasp and Haruhi hurried to bring her arms in close to her body defensively, outraged at the sudden use of force.

"Leave Haruhi out of this, Takao." Mori said sternly, sounding almost frightening. "Haruhi doesn't practice-"

"It's Hosts versus us, Morinozuka;" Takao growled, "dojo aside, which makes him _fair game_." Pulling out of Mori's grip, Takao snapped, "You" –He pointed to Mori and Haruhi,- "us," –He and a boy grouped together,- "in the school dojo, in six weeks. Winner takes club funding."

And then Takao and his cronies were gone, happy to push away from the small circle of shocked looking bystanders. Considering Haruhi was the shortest of them, even compared to their shortest opponent, there seemed to be a ripple of unease that went through the crowd, and the hosts hurried to console and dismiss who they could as Haruhi blinked at their swift departure.

Haruhi locked eyes with Mori again, perplexed. "What just happened?"

**Kiss kiss, fall in love!**

Soon, the Hosts were gathered in Music Room #3 –which they had closed for the day- and Honey had explained the altercation for his quiet cousin.

"So they expect my precious daughter to fight one of those kendo _brutes_?!" Tamaki groaned, draping himself over Haruhi, who took it in stride as she sat there on one of the settees. "I simply _won't_ allow it! Haruhi's a-"

"Senpai, could you stop screaming in my ear?" Haruhi asked politely, leaning away from the blond Host King as much as she could. Tamaki took one look at her irritated expression and fled to his specially-delegated sulking corner, a scared shadow hovering over him. Haruhi considered apologizing, but reconsidered.

"Haruhi doesn't know the first _thing_ about kendo!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, taking turns to speak. "What chance does she have at winning?"

"And how on Earth will she have time to train?"  
"What about the club?! If she loses-"  
"Or gets hurt, or outed as a girl!"

Haruhi –listening to their complaints and concerns silently- felt her heart sink. They could have at least tried to be supportive.

"Haru-chan won't lose." Honey said suddenly, surprising everyone. "She's got the best teacher _ever_!"

Everyone stared at Mori and Haruihi for a moment, sizing them up, and they seemed content to give Honey a look of disbelief. Haruhi, embarrassed, had to fume a little at their lack of faith.

' _Damn rich people._ '


	2. The Host Club Convenes!

"HONEY-SENPAI!" Tamaki wailed, throwing Haruhi into a tight hug that stole her breath away. She wriggled, squirming against his chest, and screwed up her face at the strength of his cologne. He was dramatic, as usual, but the inconsolable idea of Haruhi coming into harm had apparently given him leave of his senses.

"…sen-senpai…?" she wheezed as he fawned and moaned, too distracted to hear her. "I can't… breathe…" Haruhi winced as her fellow Hosts paid her no mind and gasped, "M-Mori-senpai…" Her chocolate-brown eye closed as she tried to conserve oxygen, but it wasn't necessary when Tamaki was removed. She opened her eyes and found herself seated in her saviour's kendo-honed arms, quite cozy tucked close to Mori's chest.

"Huh?" Tamaki was dumbfounded; "Mori-senpai! How dare you steal my darling daughter! Return her at _once_!" He was 'exercising his kingly authority', as he called it, and the twins cracked up.

"Hey, Boss!" Hikaru cackled, "Lose something?"

"Like Haruhi?" Kaoru finished, "That's sad that the King lost to Mori-senpai!"

Hikaru leered: "Maybe Mori-senpai should be the new King!" As soon as the suggestion was made, Tamaki was in a darkening corner weeping to himself. Haruhi, on the other hand, found herself still seated in her silent rescuer's grasp, tucked to his chest.

"Ne… Mori-senpai?" Haruhi said suddenly, looking up at him as Tamaki and the twins gladly bickered and heckled. She was forgotten about for the moment, given a little reprieve, and not that she didn't enjoy a little help, but- "You can put me down now."

Awkward silence filled the air and Mori double-blinked before he knelt chivalrously and set her on her feet. Haruhi straightening her uniform, tugging on her lapels to try and right her rumpled blazer, and she looked over at Honey as he hurried to encourage them to have faith in her. It was admirable, but she deflated slightly at his repeated insistence that she'd be able to tackle this task.

"Senpai, I don't think it will h-" "Takashi will teach you everything!" Honey interrupted cheerfully, earning a nod as Mori's response. "And I know lots of good exercises to help you bulk up and get super strong!" Honey shoved his sleeve up and flexed, grinning, "Like me!"

Haruhi smiled half-heartedly: "But the-" "And we can use Takashi's dojo! And you can come over to my house! And-" "Senpai," "And-!" "SENPAI!"

The Hosts stared in shock as Haruhi raised her voice so suddenly, interrupting Honey now as even he paused in surprise.

"Senpai," Haruhi said sharply, "I'm only one person! I can't go to school, keep up with my schoolwork, participate in all club activities, keep my house, _and_ do all this extra training. When would I have the time?" She dropped her tense shoulders and looked at Honey almost helplessly: "I know my limits, and I've reached them…"

"We could help." Mori said suddenly, making everyone jump. "It's not just _your_ club at stake. The host club belongs to all of us."

"Yeah…" Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, "we have plenty of maids just doing useless stuff. We'll lend you some! What will our parents know if one or two maids is missing for a few hours?"

"I'm sure I can talk to the teachers to plead your case," Tamaki assured her brightly. "and I know they'll understand as long as your in-class work stays the same." They all had so many ideas, so many solutions to these problems that Haruhi had to gape at their eagerness to help. She protested, claiming that maids and a little smooth-talking wouldn't get her out of club activities or her usual customers, but Kyoya had a solution for that as well.

"Quite right," Kyoya said smoothly, "however, I know that your customers would love to see something more masculine from you… and this is a wonderful opportunity to put our new cameras to use." He had his plans, as usual, and Haruhi sighed as his profiting scheme came to light. No doubt he would have gotten her into some kind of 'masculine' activity at some point if he was already so prepared and informed.

In the face of overwhelming support, Haruhi couldn't help feeling a little touched and she smiled reluctantly at the Hosts before her.

"So, Haru-chan? Will you do it?" Honey asked, his coffee-brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It won't be easy…" Warned the Twins, "Kendo is super disciplined!"

"And physical." Kyoya put in, obviously remembering her lack of athletic ability.

"I know." Haruhi said, waving her hands at Kyoya and the twins to try and calm them down. "I'll do my best. It's for the club funding, and the host club can't just disappear." Looking up, however, she locked eyes with Mori and nodded to him too. "Besides, people don't get away with treated my friends like that."


	3. With The Help Of A Father's Advice?

"Then it's all set!" Honey exclaimed, thrilled to hear Haruhi reaffirm her commitment and find her so dedicated. "We'll make sure everyone is working to support you, and Takashi-kun will take care of you from there! You'll be the best ever!"

"I don't know about that…" Haruhi murmured, "but I'll be enough to win against those bullies and we'll keep our club funding. And, hopefully, once they get their butts kicked, they'll stop harassing Mori-senpai about it and realize they have a lot to learn." She didn't doubt one would happen, but she supposed it was a little bold of her to make such claims. "Or they'll be too embarrassed to challenge you again after getting beaten by a girl."

"I bet they'll totally turn tail with their wounded prides!" Hikaru laughed, brightening and leaning on one of her shoulders.

"They'll definitely need to shut their mouths, after being beaten by us." Kaoru pitched in, happy to agree with him at the idea. "But it'll take a lot of work."

"More than training her to be the perfect host?" Kyoya suggested, adjusting his glasses carefully as he watched them gather to support her. "I think we can manage to make this successful and give her a fighting chance."

"Yes!" Tamaki proclaimed, thrilled to throw a hand in the air as his good cheer came back into full swing. "We will bring our precious Haruhi to the top! Between Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's training, and our support, there is nothing she won't be able to accomplish!" Throwing his arms around his fellow hosts, thrilled to bring Haruhi and the twins close to his chest as they all squirmed. "Our bonds of friendship shall be everlasting and we will sweep you into a new age of self-discovery and success!"

"And I'll suffocate here against your jacket." Haruhi muttered, happy that only the twins heard her with how close they were squashed, and she was happy to chuckle with them a little before they got another bad idea.

"Oh, Tamaki-senpai, we're so close to Haruhi now… we could almost give her a good luck kiss from each of us." Hikaru mentioned, happy to grin and slide an arm around Haruhi teasingly. "Right, Kaoru?"

And with that, all this business began again.

****~Kiss, kiss, fall in love!~** **

Haruhi was just glad to pile out of the club room by the end, exhausted again but feeling a little more encouraged. She could do it, take care of this by doing her best, and she was a little more confident with all their encouragement. Hikaru and Kaoru would be in charge of the maids, which would be there to help her make sure her father didn't worry about the house, and Tamaki was already planning his long-winded plea for lenience for her professors.

Honey and Mori were both convening, their plans already a deep subject of discussion, and she had reluctantly given Honey her phone number. No doubt they would have come to break down her door once they finished, and that it would get out to everyone, but she hoped it would at least be semi-private. She'd agreed to give it to him, and only him, but she didn't doubt that soon enough, all of the boys would be calling her non-stop.

She was just glad to make it home now, to give her father something to eat as she settled in to her school work, and she was glad to have time to think.

As much as she adored the chance to have her school work done, she couldn't help but worry now. What were they planning? What would they come up with to give her? How could she cope with so much expectation waiting on her shoulders?

What had she been __thinking__ stepping into this mess?

"I wasn't thinking at all." She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose now as she tried to relax. Long gone were the days of glasses headaches and the pinch behind her ears, thanks to the boys and their insistence to refine her appearance, but the muscle memory did not fade.

"What'd you say, Haruhi?" Her father, undressed from his time at work and looking much more refreshed, reappeared from their bathroom and he was surprised to find her sitting there with her notebook pages bare. "Are you feeling alright? I don't think I've ever actually seen you do your school work… you're usually done by the time I sit down to eat." And not on accident, either; Haruhi liked to sit and eat with her father, unhindered by her studies, and hear about his day.

They had so little time together now that they'd both grown, and she cherished what of it she could get. She couldn't be greedy and ask him to cut down on his hours, not until she could help support them both, and she was determined to make her time at Ouran worthwhile for both of them.

She could not fail.

"I think I got in over my head a little with my extracurricular activities, that's all." She said, shrugging softly as she rested her chin in one hand. "I agreed to be part of kendo for a little while to help one of my upperclassmen, but I don't think I'll do as well as I did when I put my foot in my mouth."

"But you did it for your friends, didn't you?" Her father questioned, gathering his bowl and chopsticks hurriedly to sit down with her.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to help, but I didn't think before I did what I did." She said hurriedly, seeing her father taking an interest.

"I think you'll do just fine." Her father laughed, ignoring how quick she was to criticize her decision. "You did it for the sake of helping one of your friends, no matter what skills you do or don't have. Even if you don't win, who's to say you haven't done your very best?" He smiled at her kindly around his chopsticks. "You always do. Why would a busy schedule change that about you?"

And Haruhi had to pause for a moment as he spoke before she smiled too. "Thanks, dad, I better work on this… how was work?"


End file.
